totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Reading10
Did you click the button that says Edit user groups? If so, scroll down to where it says Groups you cannot change. The word bureaucrat (which is what B-crat stands for) should be grayed out. That means that once you become a B-crat, the effect is permanent. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) No. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I dunno who did. Do you need the link again? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) http://totaldramacomeback.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights Here ya go. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh, we don't need to create an Aftermath page. On the List of Total Drama Battlegrounds Episodes, there are two empty links titled Bus of Losers. Use those. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. But there two problems: One, what would be the reward, and two, we only have like two or three dedicated editors- you, me, and BadAsp. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Try Fedora Kid. I recall in his First Generation Rankings page that he's mentioned TDC a few times positively. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Another user, The19, has tried as well. No response. Grr! Finding editors is just as hard as I thought it would be. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Shame on them. Although maybe the reason your not able to get them is because you're not leaving a clickable link so they can see this wiki. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! : ) Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Just curious, but did you maybe base the wiki's current design off of Harold? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) That was a pretty cool update to Super VR, but you do realize that all the pages need to balance, right? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Meaning that if yer gonna do Team Tables for one episode (speaking of, your better at tables than I am. I normally stay away from them as much as possible), you gotta do it for all of them. Besides, last I checked, you could've just done that to the list of teams page. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. It was User:-Arias- Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No. This is a wiki for Total Drama Comeback. esides, it would only get confusing later. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but TDWT:RR info is much to close t the original TDWT for this wiki. The World Tour location pages must be deleted. The film lot can stay. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Mystery editor Seems we have one by the name of: 69.151.4.1. I've repeatedly asked him to make an account. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.... Did you leave a message on his/her talk page? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Concerning your edit to Returning Talents - Part 2 You do know yer gonna have to add a votes section to the other episodes, right? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... poor guy...But look at the bright side, more time for us to get this thing up to date! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) So, around 10:00 PM is the Editing Spree, huh? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well then go get some sleep. You should be able to get a bunch tomorrow. Good night! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Although I'm a bit disapointed by your edit to female contestants and Howard. Why didn't you complete the list of female contestants on that page? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. I'll do it later. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 20:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Concerning your edit to Returning Talents Part 2 Geoff was not focused on Bridgette lower region. Ezekiel was. ... I think. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 20:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) That's why I keep the story open in another tab or window while editing: So I can check my work before clicking publish. Why don't we work together to finish that plot summary? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 20:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) So, why don't you finish up Bridgette's preformance properly, and then I'll work on Noah's quotation. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 20:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Your turn! Oh, and may I suggest going to My Preferences and turning on email alerts for followed pages, that way, it'll be easier to keep track of edits. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Cody's Love Triangle I am deleting Cody's Love Triangle, because it is essentially a duplicate of Anita, Cody, and Eva. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Appears someone deleted it before I could. Oh, and it's still your turn to edit Returning Talents - Part 2. Katie's talent. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you forgot to update your profile for 400 edits. And you still need to do Katie's talent bit on Returning Talents - Part 2 Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 00:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Dude. Katie's dancing talent? That edit we agreed on? I'm going to keep nagging you until you do it. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Cody's done! Tyler's KO is all yours! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC) So... who's turn was it to edit Returning Talents - Part 2? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) What would I have to do to get you to edit the Episode pages? experimentalDeity 21:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) You were gone? Per Ankh ED 19:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll think about it. In the meantime, get to work, lacky! Per Ankh ED 17:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC)